Perfect
by Lilly-sama
Summary: They say nobody's perfect. Well, Videl has another opinion. Set during the flying lessons. GohanVidel romance, obviously. OneShot


**Perfect**

I've been coming to see Gohan for nearly a week now. He's teaching me and his little brother how to fly, though Goten doesn't really need much teaching now; he's been flying around for hours and doesn't look like he's ready to take a break anytime soon.

As for me, I'm making progress. The thing is, I get distracted from training more often than not, so my flying isn't improving as fast as it should. What is distracting me, you ask? Well, it's more like _who_ keeps getting my attention, when I should be focusing on flying.

"Gohan! Hey, Niichan, I brought you water, you look thirsty!"

I glance towards the brothers, feeling my face heat up rapidly as my eyes unconsciously wander over Gohan's torso. His _shirtless _torso, might I add. The top of his dogi is rolled down his waist, he's sweating all over and his muscles are still tense from his intense training. I swallow hard as I watch him take the bottle of water that Goten hands him, smiling softly and ruffling his little brother's already messy hair.

"Thanks squirt, I don't know what I'd do without you," he says gently. He opens the bottle and gulps down the refreshing liquid, before tipping the rest of the water on his head and neck, letting out a relieved sigh as it cools him.

I stare at him all the while, completely forgetting about flying as my eyes examine every detail of his godlike body.

You get it now, don't you? The reason I get distracted a lot more than I should is none other than my teacher. Now don't look at me like that, I really can't be blamed for gushing at Gohan's perfectly shaped body. I mean, no hormone-driven teenage girl could resist the urge to stare at him. Besides, no one's perfect, and even I can have some flaws. I'm only human after all.

Oh wait, scratch that. Some people _are_ perfect. Gohan is, anyway. Seriously, the guy is flawless, and his list of skills is endless: fighting, strength, intellect, kindness, cuteness… the list goes on and on. Not to mention, Gohan is probably the most handsome man I've ever seen, and he's got the body of a Greek god. I actually stayed up one night, trying to find just one flaw about Gohan, but all I got is his bad sense of fashion and his silliness when he's Saiyaman. Even that isn't that much of a fault; his Saiyaman routine actually gets to me now, and I find him even more adorable when he does his ridiculous poses or tells his lame speech as the Great Saiyaman.

Yeah yeah, you heard right. I just said that Gohan is adorable. Haha. Now that you've stopped laughing, stop judging me. I'm only speaking the truth.

Gohan looks over at me, probably sensing my gaze on him, and I flush instantly when he smiles gently at me, feeling my insides melt and my heart pound furiously in my chest. He then comes towards me and hands me another bottle of water. Goten also thought of bringing one for me, it seems. He's such a sweet kid.

"I think you should take a break, Videl-san, you're wearing yourself out," Gohan advises wisely. Of course, he doesn't know that I'm only flustered because of him and that it has absolutely nothing to do with flying.

I take a small gulp of water and nod my head. I don't feel like focusing on my _ki_ right now anyway. Gohan grins happily in return, then takes my hand and drags me down to sit beside him on the grassy field.

I blush hard as I gaze at our joined hands. I wonder idly if he's aware that he's still holding my hand, but my mind goes blank when he smiles at me. You know, that breathtakingly handsome smile of his that always makes me feel like thousands of butterflies are flying around in my stomach? Yeah, that one.

I wonder if he's aware of the effect he has on me. I've never felt this way before, and lately I've been acting really weird around Gohan. I really wonder if he knows just how much I crave his touch, or how I wish he'd kiss me.

I don't know if that's just my hormones driving me crazy, or if I'm just crazy about Gohan. Maybe it's both, or maybe I really do have deep feelings for this guy. It wouldn't be so bad if I did; like I said earlier, Gohan is perfect.

"What are you thinking about?"

His curious inquiry brings me out of my musings, and I smile as I answer him honestly.

"I'm trying to find a fault in you."

"Oh? You mean, you can't find any?" he asks with his eyebrows raised, looking surprised.

"Well," I begin slowly, feeling strangely light-headed. "Apart from your ridiculous Saiyaman routine, I can't really find any bad thing about you. And even that isn't really bad, I find it really amusing, actually."

Gohan frowns slightly at my answer, obviously upset that I find his superhero alter-ego more ridiculous and funny than impressive.

"I guess I've got strange tastes," he mumbles as he looks downward. He seems to notice our joined hands then, and his face flares up instantly. He tries to let go of my hand but I tighten my fingers around his much larger hand, the action making him look up at me in surprise.

"You don't mind… holding hands with me?" he asks cautiously, his face growing even redder.

I smile at him and shake my head, and Gohan smiles shyly back at me, rubbing his neck with his free hand like he always does when he's nervous. Acting on impulse, I lean towards him and lay my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as a contented sigh escapes my lips. I feel his body tense up right away, and his bare skin grows hot. My smile widens; Gohan's shyness is just too cute.

"Vi-Videl-san, wha… what are you…?" he stutters uneasily. He gulps loudly and tries to calm his breathing.

"I'm a bit tired," I tell him with a yawn. "You don't mind me using you as a pillow, do you?"

"Ah… well… no, not really," he replies softly. "It's getting late though…"

"Mhmm," I nod lazily. "I don't feel like going home… Today's training really tired me out."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Gohan suddenly asks. "I'm sure mom won't mind, she likes you a lot."

"Yeah, right. She just wants us to get together so that she can get rich." I retort.

Not that I'd mind being with Gohan.

"You know that's not true. Well, not anymore," he corrects me. "Mom didn't like you at first because she thought you'd distract me from my studies, and it's true that she completely changed her mind about you when she found out that your family is really rich. But lately she's been telling me how pretty and determined you are, and that you remind her a lot of herself when she was younger."

I blink in surprise at his words, then blush intensely as he wraps his arms around me, finally relaxing as he places his chin on top of my head.

"I agree with mom. I think you're amazing, Videl-san."

I think I've forgotten how to breathe. I finally manage to inhale and exhale deeply, feeling my whole body heat up at his words. I can hardly believe what he just said. Did he really just say that? Or am I just dreaming about him again?

We stay silent for some time after that, and then Gohan speaks up softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You haven't answered my question, Videl-san. Would you like to spend the night here?"

"Yes, I would like that," I whisper, closing my eyes as he starts rubbing his thumb on my fingers; our hands are still linked together. I really like the feeling.

"Let's go then, it's almost time for dinner."

I nod, a little disappointed to break the moment so soon. It feels no nice to be in Gohan's arms, I wish I could stay there forever.

I wish Gohan felt the same way for me as I do for him. I think I'm falling quite hard for him. I guess it can't be helped. He's perfect, after all. I really wouldn't mind it if he asked me out. He's way too shy to make a move though, even if he does like me that way. Maybe I should… ask him out instead…? I don't want to lose his friendship if I get rejected though… I should probably wait to get to know him better…

My thoughts come to an abrupt stop when, instead of pulling away from me, Gohan gathers me in his arms and stands up, carrying me bridal style. I feel my face heat up instantly, and it gets even worse when he smiles gently at me.

"I'm carrying you home. You don't mind, do you? I thought that since you're tired, you should rest a little while I bring you home. Is that okay?"

I smile back at him, then without thinking I kiss him on the cheek, my smile turning to a cheeky grin as I watch his face flush so brightly that he looks even redder than a tomato.

"Thank you, Gohan-kun. That's really sweet of you," I say softly, gazing lovingly at his dark, handsome eyes and unconsciously rubbing his cheek slightly.

He looks away, his face getting even redder, then mutters a quiet "You're welcome," before taking off to the sky and flying with me in his arms towards his little dome-shaped house. I notice that he's going a lot slower than his usual speed. I wonder if he thinks that I can't handle it, or if he's still too flustered to fly faster. In any case, I don't mind if it lasts longer, I really like to be in Gohan's arms.

Now, I need to discover if Gohan likes me back. That's my new goal. The next is becoming his girlfriend; and it would be an added bonus if I could become the first female world champion along the way.

Or I could just watch Gohan beat my dad in the finals and become the world champ instead, and have him ask me out in front of my father right after. At least then daddy wouldn't be able to protest. He did say that I could date anyone stronger than him, and I'm pretty sure Gohan is.

After all, the guy's perfect.

ooOoo

Dinner was really nice tonight. I guess Gohan was right; Chichi does genuinely like me now. It's nice to know I'm appreciated for my qualities and not because of my dad's famous status or wealth. And, well, if Gohan and I ever get together—I really hope we will—at least I know that we will have his mother's blessing.

We spent the evening watching TV; Goten fell asleep on the couch so Chichi carried her youngest son to his bed, telling her oldest to show me to the guest room when we're ready to get to bed, and not to stay up too late. Chichi is such a strong, loving mother. I wonder if my mom was like her when I was little. I was so young when she died that I don't remember much of her. Daddy's always spoilt me, and I guess I'm used not to have a mom, so I don't really mind. I wonder what I would've been like if I grew up with a strict mother like Chichi. I'd probably be less spoiled and full of myself, and I would've become a nerd like Gohan, I guess. Still, it must be nice to have a devoted mom like Chichi. Those boys sure are lucky to have her.

We watch a funny action movie that has some romance in it, and Gohan and I have a great time. It feels nice to be with him for something other than training or school. I like it.

When the movie ends he takes me to the guest room. On the way he tells me that the room was actually meant to be Goten's, but that the little boy couldn't sleep without his big brother's presence, so they turned the bedroom into a guest room, which is always convenient whenever they have visitors such as myself.

"Here it is," he says softly, opening the door for me and smiling gently. "If you need to use the bathroom, it's right here," he continues, pointing to the direction of the bathroom, "and my room is right next to yours if you need anything."

"Thanks Gohan-kun." I reach up and kiss him on the cheek, making him blush furiously and rub his neck nervously.

I pull back and look up at him, and my heart speeds up as I meet his intense gaze. I swallow loudly, feeling hot and flushed, and yet I just can't take my eyes off of his deep, handsome eyes. They are always so happy and carefree; I can hardly believe Gohan is looking at me with such intensity right now, strong emotions that I can't quite make out shining in his black orbs. I think my head is spinning…

Gosh, he's so handsome…

And then everything happens in a blur. Gohan suddenly corners me against the wall of the hallway, still staring at me with those penetrating, pitch black eyes of his, and I lose my voice and the ability to breathe as his face gets dangerously close to mine. He stops just before our lips can touch, his quick breath tickling my face. He cups my cheek with one hand, while the other gently pulls me against his steel-like body. He feels like a burning fire.

Is this actually happening? Is Gohan really about to kiss me, like I've been dreaming and hoping for ever since I started developing strong feelings for him? Or is this just another dream of mine, meant to make me fall for him even harder and crave for his touch so much I can hardly bear it?

And then my brain simply shuts off completely; Gohan has finally reduced the little space there was between our lips, kissing me so gently I feel my knees go weak and my heart soar in bliss.

I moan against his soft lips, and then feel his tongue touch mine shyly. This must be a dream. It just feels so amazing; I can't believe it's actually happening. It has to be a dream.

Gohan deepens the kiss, wrapping his arm about my waist to have me all against him, his other hand running slowly through my dark, short locks, all the while kissing me with such tenderness that I feel my whole being melt in his gentle embrace. He pulls back as I grow breathless, placing his forehead against mine while still keeping me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Videl-san," he breathes softly. "I know I shouldn't have, you probably hate me now… I just…" He sighs softly, tickling my face with his cool breath. "I've been dying to kiss you for so long, I just couldn't hold it any longer. I'm sorry."

I don't say a word for some time, too dumbstruck by the unexpected kiss and his confession to find my voice in order to speak. I just can't believe that all of this is true. Gohan kissed me, and has been dying to do so for a while? Is this for real? I hope it is. I've waited too long for this to let it slip away from me now.

"I…" I start after a while, still in Gohan's soft embrace. It's hard to focus when he's so close to me. "I'm glad you did, Gohan-kun… I liked it."

He hugs me tightly then, burying his face in my neck and breathing in deeply. His hands wander slowly on my back, my shoulders, my waist, rubbing my body against the fabric of my white tee-shirt.

"Did I…" he begins in a whisper, continuing his light, slow caresses as he speaks softly. "Ever tell you… just how… beautiful you are?"

I swallow hard, suddenly having trouble to breathe. "I… I don't think you did, no."

"Well then," he straightens up and looks down at me with that handsome, gentle smile of his, "I must tell you just how gorgeous you are, Videl-san. I always thought you were the most beautiful young woman I ever had the chance to meet, and I must say," he adds with a small smirk, "you look pretty hot with short hair."

I blush brightly and lean on his chest, burying my crimson face in his shirt. "Who are you and what happened to the real Son Gohan?"

He wraps his arms around me and bends down slightly to whisper softly to my ear.

"Do you really want to know what happened to him?"

I nod my head against his chest, mumbling a low, "Yes," urging him to go on. I can almost feel his smile as he replies, making my heart dance in joy.

"He fell in love with a nosy, stubborn girl. I think you know her, she fights crime in Satan City, when she's not out to get the Great Saiyaman's head. I guess he liked the attention after all, and can't deny any longer just how deeply he cares for this tomboyish, aggressive girl. He must have a thing for beautiful, strong, courageous, and very talented girls. Or maybe he just likes Videl Satan too much."

"She likes him too. A lot."

He lifts my chin to make me look at him, grinning widely as his eyes meet mine. I feel my insides melt.

"Good," he says simply, before kissing me again.

I think I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I'm being kissed by the most perfect guy there is. And he's just declared his love to me in the most perfect of ways.

I really do wonder if Gohan has any flaws. I guess I'll find out as I get to know him better. We've got plenty of time ahead of us; we're still in high school after all.

"I love you, Videl-san," he whispers breathlessly between kisses. "I love you too much."

"Is that so?" I breathe as Gohan keeps kissing me more and more urgently. His touch becomes bolder, his hands slipping under my shirt and caressing my back slowly. I think I'm going to explode.

"I love you more than anything."

I smile against his lips as I whisper my reply. "Good."

He chuckles, then deepens the kiss, and I can feel just how much Gohan loves me. He wasn't kidding when he said he loved me too much; his passionate feelings are crushing me in the most wonderful way.

He pulls back after some time, gazing at me with half closed eyes. He smiles toothily. "I think we should go to bed now, Videl-san. Goodnight, my beautiful angel."

"Goodnight, my perfect superhero," I reply back with a smile of my own.

He chuckles again, kisses my cheek, and then moves his lips to whisper to my ear. "If you still can't find any faults about me, I'll help you a little. I'm a momma's boy, and I'm really scared of my mom when she gets mad."

I raise my eyebrows, asking, "Is that all?"

"No," he replies honestly. Then he pulls back slightly and scratches the back of his head. "I can be really stubborn when I want to, and I daydream a lot when I'm supposed to be studying or training. Also.."

"Yes?"

He looks at me with sadness. "I can become very… dangerous, when I get really mad. I become cocky, cruel, merciless. Last time it happened, it cost my father's life."

My eyes widen at the revelation. Gohan's dad is dead? I always figured his parents got divorced, I never thought the Legendary Son Goku would be dead at such a young age. So Gohan and I have another thing in common: we both have lost a parent.

I reach up to kiss him again, cupping his face while he holds me tightly against him. When I pull back, I smile up at him and tell him:

"Those aren't faults to me, Mr. Saiyaman. Being stubborn is a good thing, it means you don't give up easily; daydreaming is nice, I do that a lot too, and it only means that you have great imagination. As for you becoming dangerous when you get mad, I can't blame you for that. With your powers, I would've been surprised if you never got angry. All those "flaws" you just told me only make you more human, Gohan-kun. You're still perfect to me."

He embraces me then, holding me tightly against his rock hard body. It feels so nice, I wish I could stay in Gohan's arms forever.

"How can you make my heart feel so light and happy when all have failed before you? I've been feeling guilty about my father's death for years, and everything my family and my parents' friends said never helped to relieve my grief. And yet you…"

His voice cracks slightly and he holds me tighter, burying his face in my hair.

"You managed to ease my heart and soul with just a few sentences. How did you do that?"

I smile, breathing in his intoxicating scent as I whisper my answer.

"I just spoke from my heart."

"I see," he says softly, still not letting go of me.

Gohan holds me in his arms for some time, and he doesn't seem ready to let me go anytime soon. Not that I mind.

"Hey Videl?" he says softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I… spent the night with you?"

I swallow as a blush crept to my face quite fast. Is he really asking what I think he is…?

"I don't want to let go of you just yet. Can I hold you some more until we fall asleep?"

"Oh, uhm… Sure."

"Awesome."

I feel stupid now. Of course he wouldn't ask something like that; Gohan is a true gentleman after all. There's no need to rush things anyway, even though my teenage hormones are dying for a night of passionate love with Gohan.

That will have to wait though. For now, I'm going to spend my first night in my beloved's arms. Sleeping, of course.

He drags me inside the guest room, undressing down to his boxers and getting under the covers quickly. I see his contented smile in the dark, and I smile back as I take off my shorts and white shirt, keeping on only my tight purple undershirt and my underwear. I remove my bra under my top and join Gohan under the covers, stretching eagerly against his bare, muscular torso while he wraps his arms around me.

"G'night Gohan-kun. Love ya."

"Goodnight, Videl-san. I love you too."

I smile contentedly as I drift off to sleep, one last thought crossing my mind before falling into deep slumber in Gohan's gentle embrace.

_Perfect._

__**The End**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the story, leave a review if you can =)<p>

Thank you all for reading, and a big thank you to Piccolo is green for beta reading this oneshot. She did a great job as always ^^

Happy new year everyone! :D

_December 31, 2011-_


End file.
